


Jumin's Prologue

by PhoenixSavant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, Jumin and Elizabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/pseuds/PhoenixSavant
Summary: A very SFW piece looking at Jumin on Day 1, Deep Route





	Jumin's Prologue

            The alarm pinged persistently, insistently, demanding attention from anyone sleeping in range of its disruptive call.  Jumin stretched his long arms, slapping meekly at the annoying device.  Another day was about to begin.  With a sigh, he looked at the ceiling.  He couldn’t have described the emptiness he woke to almost every morning.  It had been part of his life for so long, he wasn’t truly aware of it anymore. 

A soft meow announced the arrival of Elizabeth the 3rd.  Jumin smiled as she purred her way up to his chest from the foot of the bed.  Every movement was an act of aesthetics in motion as her long hair shifted like layers of silk over her delicate steps.

            “Good morning, Elizabeth the 3rd.  How are you today, my dear?” he asked, rubbing the side of her face with his knuckles.  He smiled when she leaned into his caress.  This was no human lover, but who could ever understand him more than she?

            He found his way out of the bed and into the bathroom.  Now it began in earnest.  Now he could lose himself in the routine and order of preparing for work.  A shower of eleven minutes and 14 seconds, then exactly 13 minutes to dress; those were the first two things handled in his morning routine. 

            Today, he found himself feeling unsettled in ways that his routine did not resolve.  It had to be because of the surprise addition of a new member to the RFA last night.  The chat room had been humming along as usual before the strange newcomer logged in.  Jumin trusted V’s judgment, but it disturbed him to think that someone had been able to hack into the messenger, know the location of Rika’s apartment, and enter it.  These were things that Seven should have been able to prevent.

            “It’s very odd, Elizabeth,” he murmured as he prepared her breakfast.  “A woman has joined the RFA, and we don’t even know who she is.  All we have is a name that she gave us, which may or may not be her actual name.”

            He placed the bowl of food before his furred companion.  Elizabeth began to eat, but Jumin knew she was listening by the way she twitched her ears as he spoke.  He was thankful to have Elizabeth in his life.  Even now, when strange events were happening, she was calm, understanding, and willing to hear out his thoughts.

            “I think I shall have to ask Assistant Kang to look into this stranger.  I know that Seven is doing so on V’s orders, but I’ll feel better having her look into the matter.  The entire occurrence is terribly strange.”  Thinking back to the chat, Jumin chuckled.  “I do like that our new member seems to be decisive.  When I asked her to join the RFA, there was only a brief moment of hesitation.

            Though, this could be problematic.  It has just occurred to me, Elizabeth, dear, that someone who so readily takes on a role in an organization may not take that role seriously.  She may also be someone who leaps first and looks afterward.”  He rubbed Elizabeth’s ears as she finished her meal.  “What do you think?” 

            Elizabeth blinked her blue eyes at Jumin and answered with a brief “meow.”

            “Hmm, you are correct, as usual,” he nodded.  “She did follow directions from a stranger, entered someone’s home without permission, and then logged into the app.  Though I like the decisiveness and the willingness to stick to a course once set, this is not a woman who considers risk when acting.  She could already be in danger.  As she is now a member of the RFA, it is my responsibility to look after her, isn’t it?” 

            “Meow,” Elizabeth answered, cleaning her paws.

            “I see.”  Jumin rose and looked out the window of his penthouse as he considered what course of action might be best.  He knew that he would never know the location of Rika’s apartment.  He also lacked the resources to find the hacker who had bested Seven. 

            Checking his watch, Jumin saw that he still had about half an hour before he had to go into work.  He opened the app and logged into the chat.

            “ **Hello** ,” the new member greeted him.

            Jumin frowned to see that Zen was also in the chat, but attempted to be civil with the actor.  It would not do for their new member to witness the sort of fight that he and Zen often had.  He read the screen in bewilderment as she asked if he was going to work.  No one asked if or when he was going to work.  Even if she were only being polite, this was a surprise. 

            When she described being lonely, Jumin startled himself further.  He told her that he’d kept his loneliness in check.  Why had he mentioned being lonely?  He wasn’t lonely.  He had Elizabeth the 3rd.

            Zen was still trying to suck Jumin into another argument.  Jumin did not have any particular dislike for Zen, but he found his constant criticisms irritating.  He was still trying to avoid an argument when he saw the message on the screen.

**Jumin’s a born businessman.**

            Did this mysterious woman understand that much from less than three minutes of conversation in a chat room? 

            Elizabeth butted her head against Jumin’s leg, purring and rubbing the length of her body against him before making her way to the cushion by the window where she would follow her morning routine of bathing after eating.

            Jumin typed quickly, suggesting the strange woman look into finding a cat to keep as a pet.  He added that Elizabeth the 3rd was the only one to see him off and the only one he needed.  His nerves only settled for the briefest of moments.  Why would he say such a thing to a complete stranger?  She did not need to know whether he needed or wanted anyone in his life at all.

            His eyes narrowed when Zen began to criticize him again.  Was he trying to make Jumin look bad?  Why was he so antagonistic this morning?  It seemed much worse than in the past.  Jumin wanted the new member to feel at ease, not be caught in this petty drama.  Then Zen asked what she thought about business relationships, and Jumin smiled.

**Isn’t it natural to just work as much as you get paid?**

            She understood the difference between personal and business relationships.  His smile widened as she refused to join Zen in criticizing Jumin.  He would direct the conversation back to safer ground now.  With a tender glance at Elizabeth, he asked if she liked cats.

            Zen started in on dogs.  But Jumin’s smile did not find a reason to fade as he read the message,

**I prefer cats.**

            He would need to visit the chat more often.  Another person who understood the love that a feline companion could engender would be a welcome addition to his world.  Jumin only sighed in frustration as Zen tried to make the conversation something crude.  And then he did it again.  “Elizabeth the 3rd’s love is all I need.”

            Why had he typed such a message?  Yes, it was true, Jumin reflected.  Elizabeth the 3rd was the only female he’d ever been able to trust, and the only one whose love he believed in.  Even so, it was odd to continue saying such a thing to a stranger.

            Ha!  Zen had set himself up beautifully.  Jumin took the shot and repaid the actor’s irritating comments with a smirk.  With a brief “Adios,” he logged out of the app.

            Jumin knelt and stroked Elizabeth’s head, eliciting a soft purr.  “Yes, you are all I need, Elizabeth.  Your love and companionship fill my life more than any human ever could.  You will always be with me.  You will always understand me and love me.”  Gently passing his hand down Elizabeth’s back, Jumin continued.  “And I will always love you and protect you.  We are a perfect pair, you and I, dear Elizabeth.”

            He stood and crossed the room, reaching for the doorknob, finally ready to leave for his office.  On a whim, he paused and opened the app.  Had her messages about liking cats been genuine, or only meant to deter Zen?  He typed in a quick note about the beauty of cats and sent it to the new member.  Before he could put his phone in his pocket, the response arrived.

**I think so too, Jumin.**

            What was this thrill of excitement he felt?  Reminding himself that emotions had no place in his world, Jumin calmed himself.  His first reply was appropriate for conversing with a stranger.  He conveyed only that there was a chance that if they both like cats, they’d get along.

            His fingers seemed to move on their own, sending the message that he was glad to meet a friend.  His breath caught in his chest as he stared at the message, already sent.  She was not a friend.  She was a stranger.  He knew nothing about her but the name she’d given.

            Jumin frowned and slid his phone into his pocket.  He tugged his sleeves into place and reached again for the door.  So odd, to have the app infiltrated like this.  Stranger still, to have so many responses to this woman who had appeared in their midst.  This was most unlike him.

            “You’ve had a shock, that’s all,” he murmured to himself.  “Calm yourself.  Remain in control.  There is a busy day ahead, and you cannot afford this sort of distraction.” 

            Even so, Jumin left his home with many questions and a burning desire to find answers to them.  What sort of wine did she like?  Would she enjoy a meal at home or in a restaurant?  Did she enjoy dancing?  His heart sped up, though it was not an uncomfortable sensation.

            Yes, Elizabeth the 3rd was all he needed, but Jumin had an intuition that his life was about to become quite entertaining.


End file.
